Everlasting
by Yara Aileen
Summary: Bidadari tidak bersayap adalah dia yang tidak pernah lelah mendoakanmu dan dia yang selalu menyayangimu tanpa batas. Kalau begitu aku juga bidadari. Karena aku selalu mendoakanmu dan menyayangimu. MEANIE - FRIENDSHIP
**Title : Everlasting**

 **Genre : Friendship, Drama and Angst**

 **Length : Oneshoot Story**

 **Warning :** **Typo**

 **Disclaimer : Mine**

 **Rating : PG-13**

 **By : Yara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Tidak di anjurkan untuk membaca. Karena ini mungkin akan sangat membosankan. Word terlalu panjang. Dan alurnya juga pasaran.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kau di panggil Lee _Sonsaengnim_ ke ruangannya." Seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di sudut kelas menoleh. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendala ke arah teman sekelasnya

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali? Apa kau sakit?" Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah ke arah Jun.

"Mungkin karena kurang tidur saja. Aku ke ruangan Lee _Sonsaengnim_ dulu Jun- _ah_. Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu." Jun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Matanya menatap sedih punggung Wonwoo yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau kenapa, Jun- _ah_?" Jun tersentak mendengar suara Soonyoung. Teman yang duduk di sampingnya itu berjalan ke arahnya. Meletakkan ransel yang sedari tadi di sampirkan di pundak pemuda tampan itu.

"Hanya sedih melihat Wonwoo saja," jawab Jun. Matanya tertuju pada ransel Wonwoo. Teman yang sudah dua tahun menjadi teman sekelasnya.

"Tapi seperti yang kita tahu dia sangat kuat. Lihatlah! Walau keadaannya seperti itu, tapi dia tetap bisa mendapatkan beasiswa." Jun mengangguk. Ia menyetujui pendapat Soonyoung. Wonwoo memang berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya. Pemuda pemilik mata tajam itu selalu terlihat tegar. Walau waktunya terbagi untuk menghidupi diri sendiri, namun tetap membuatnya mendapatkan beasiswa.

Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan Lee _Sonsaengnim_ dengan tidak semangat. Bukan karena mendapat teguran. Wonwoo adalah siswa yang teladan. Hanya saja ia merasakan lelah yang berlebihan. Ia butuh tempat untuk membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia butuh waktu untuk memejamkan matanya. Tapi ia sadar, bahkan sebelum seragam sekolah itu terlepas dari tubuhnya, setumpuk pekerjaan telah menanti di depan mata.

Menunggu bel masuk berbunyi, Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon yang berdiri kokoh. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan angin di kulitnya. Lebatnya daun, membuatnya terhindar dari sengatan matahari.

Sebulir air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung menghapusnya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku seperi ini," batinnya.

Wonwoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Menyendiri sepertinya keputusan yang salah. Justru membuat hatinya tidak menentu. Tidak ingin air mata keluar tanpa seizinnya lagi, Wonwoo memilih kembali ke kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alunan suara bel masuk terdengar. Semua siswa langsung meninggalkan kegiatannya. Mereka kembali pada kursi masing-masing. Ketika pintu terbuka, mereka merapikan posisi duduknya. Keadaan berubah hening. Di belakang guru mereka, berjalan seorang pemuda tampan yang memakai seragam yang serupa. Mata mereka semua tertuju pada siswa tampan itu. Siswa bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit sedikit _tan_.

"Kalian kedatangan teman baru," ucap Park _sonsaengnim_ menyita seluruh perhatian siswanya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" lanjutnya pada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi. Perkenalkan, namaku Choi Mingyu. Kalian bisa memanggilku Mingyu. Senang bertemu kalian semua." Mingyu mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Menatap siswa yang akan menjadi temannya satu persatu. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Kecuali seorang siswa yang lebih memilih membaca bukunya.

"Choi Mingyu, kau bisa duduk di samping Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu mengikuti arah pandang Park _sonsaengnim_. Memandang siswa yang sedari tadi terlarut dengan bukunya.

"Jeon Wonwoo silahkan angkat tanganmu!" perintah guru berusia empat puluh tahun itu.

Wonwoo menghentikan membaca bukunya. Mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengangkat tangan dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke depan. Sama sekali tidak berminat memandang teman barunya. Ketika Mingyu duduk di kursi sebelahnya, Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Wonwoo- _ssi_!" Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Ia larut dalam kegiatannya. Buku di tangannya lebih menarik di banding wajah tanpa cela itu.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan istirahat siang. Teman-teman sekelas Wonwoo tidak langsung ke kantin. Mereka berkumpul di dekat Mingyu. Mencoba berkenalan dengan siswa pindahan dari Kanada.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis melihat teman sekelasnya begitu antusias. Ia memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di bawah pohon. Ia tidak memperdulikan siswa yang berlalu lalang ke kantin. Ia bukan seperti siswa lainnya yang mendapat uang saku setiap harinya. Untuk mendapatkan uang, ia harus bekerja. Membagi waktunya belajarnya dengan bekerja.

Seperti kebiasaannya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon. Pandangan Wonwoo lurus ke depan, namun terlihat kosong. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dan memucat. Tangannya terasa dingin. Namun ia mengabaikannya. Ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Mata Wonwoo terasa memanas. Air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Ketika mata bening itu terpejam, air mata langsung menetes.

"Terima kasih," monolognya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dadanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengabulkan keinginanku Tuhan," lanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ahjussi_." Seorang laki-laki paruh baya menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi datang ke sini Wonwoo- _ya_?" tanya seorang laki-laki berkaca mata. Kegiatannya yang tengah memeriksa susunan tembikar terhenti sejenak.

"Aku cuma mau melihat tembikar yang aku buat kemarin, _Ahjussi._ " Wonwoo berbicara dengan terengah-engah. Ia berlari dari rumah kecilnya ke tempat kerjanya.

"Tapi kenapa kau buat tembikar seperti itu?" laki-laki paruh baya itu menunjuk tembikar di sudut ruangan dengan dagunya. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke arah tembikar hasil karyanya. Hari-harinya seusai sekolah di habiskan untuk membuat tembikar. Dan terkadang, malam harinya ia akan bekerja mencuci piring di kedai siap saji.

"Tidak apa-apa _Ahjussi_ ," jawab Wonwoo. Kemarin, ia membuat tembikar dengan ukuran kecil. Bukan untuk di jual. Hanya iseng menggunakan tanah liat yang tersisa.

"Setelah selesai, jangan lupa kunci pintunya Wonwoo- _ya_." Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Meski baru beberapa tahun bekerja membuat tembikar, tapi sudah banyak karya yang Wonwoo hasilkan. Meski tidak sebagus buatan laki-laki paruh baya itu. Dari membuat tembikar itu ia bisa menghidupi dirinya. Membayar sewaan rumah kecil yang selama ini ia tempati seorang diri.

" _Appa_ , karyaku sudah tidak seburuk waktu itu. Andai kau bisa melihat," batin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Tidak ingin terlambat, Wonwoo berlari ke sekolahnya. Ia tidak akan menggunakan bus. Karena menurutnya, ia bisa menghemat jika berjalan kaki. Namun langkah kaki Wonwoo terhenti. Ia menepuk keningnya pelan.

" _Aigoo_ …aku lupa!" Wonwoo lupa mengunci pintu sesuai pesan pria paruh baya itu. Setelah memastikan pintu benar-benar terkunci, Wonwoo kembali berlari ke sekolahnya.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Wonwoo memelankah langkahnya. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kau lama-lama bisa seperti zombie." Wonwoo menoleh ke asal suara. Tersenyum ke arah Soonyoung yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Wonwoo berjalan mendekat. Bukan mendekati Soonyoung. Tapi menuju lokernya yang tidak jauh dari loker Soonyoung. Setelah mengambil buku yang di perlukan, Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Jun- _ah_ , kau lihat itu?" tanya Soonyoung. Matanya tertuju ke arah Wonwoo. Ia seolah-olah masih bisa melihat Wonwoo yang sudah memasuki kelas. Di sampingnya, Jun mengangguk.

"Belakangan ini Wonwoo lebih banyak tersenyum. Walau wajahnya masih pucat, tapi dia kelihatan lebih ceria." Jun menimpali.

"Iya, kau benar Jun- _ah_! Padahal kemarin Wonwoo mendapat teguran karena nilainya menurun."

"Eh!" mata Jun membulat. Ia tidak tahu kalau siswa teladan itu terkena teguran. Apalagi karena masalah nilai. Selama ini Wonwoo selalu mendapat nilai sempurna.

"Kapan?" tanya Jun penasaran.

"Tepatnya kemarin sore saat kita pulang sekolah!"

"Haah…kasihan dia! Tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Padahal itu bahaya juga untuknya," gumam Jun yang di amini Soonyoung.

"Semoga hari ini dan seterusnya nilainya kembali seperti semula. _Jja_ kita masuk kelas!" Jun merangkul Soonyoung masuk ke kelasnya. Bel yang berbunyi membuat mereka harus segera memasuki kelas.

Keadaan kelas mereka tidak ubahnya seperti pasar pagi. Siswa yang berjalan ke sana ke mari. Siswa yang asyik berbincang, menambah kegaduhan di kelas yang seharusnya tenang itu. Dewan guru yang tengah mengadakan rapat membuat mereka bebas.

Namun kegaduhan itu tidak berlaku bagi Wonwoo. Ia tetap diam di bangkunya. Mengeluarkan buku dan penanya dari tas. Saat hendak meletakkan alat tulisnya di meja, penanya terjatuh. Wonwoo melongok ke bawah. Ia menunduk untuk mengambil penanya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu memejamkan mata saat kepalanya terasa berputar karena posisinya. Ketika tangannya hampir menyentuh pena, sebuah sepatu menendangnya semakin menjauh.

"Ups…maaf Wonwoo - _ssi_. Aku tidak sengaja!"

Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar suara Mingyu. Ia memandang penanya yang semakin jauh. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui kalau Mingyu sengaja menendangnya.

Wonwoo beranjak mengambil penanya. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat Mingyu yang tersenyum mengejek. Setelah mendapatkan penanya, Wonwoo berniat berbalik. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya. Mingyu menaikkan kakinya tepat di kursi Wonwoo. Pemuda pemilik mata tajam itu hanya menunduk. Memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo enggan menatap wajah Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berjalan ke ruang ganti. Meski pada saat jam olahraga Wonwoo tidak mengenakan seragamnya, Wonwoo harus ke ruang ganti untuk mengambil sepatunya. Tangan Wonwoo memegang tengkuk belakangnya. Memutar-mutar kepalanya untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa pegal akibat kelelahan.

"Mungkin aku akan istirahat sepuluh menit di rumah sebelum bekerja," batin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak langsung membuka lemari berwarna coklat di hadapannya. Masih mencoba mengingat di lemari mana ia meletakkan sepatu sekolahnya. Sebelum sempat membuka, Wonwoo mematung di tempat.

Ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit dan bau amis di tubuhnya. Matanya langsung terpejam saat serbuk halus berwarna putih bertaburan. Tanpa melihat, Wonwoo tahu kepala dan tubuhnya penuh dengan tepung.

" _Saengil chukkae_ Wonwoo- _ya_."

" _Happy birthday_!"

Seruan selamat ulang tahun untuknya langsung terdengar di ruangan ganti sekolah. Ia bisa mendengar tepuk tangan dan tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Maaf tidak bisa memberimu hadiah! Kami baru saja tahu hari ini." Wonwoo tidak membalikkan tubuhnya. Masih menunduk dengan mata terpejam. Setelah mengucapkan selamat, teman sekelas Wonwoo langsung pergi begitu saja. Mereka tidak menyalami apalagi memeluk Wonwoo. Karena siswa manis itu penuh dengan lelehan telur dan tepung.

"Ulang tahunku?" batin Wonwoo sambil tersenyum miris.

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan. Mata tajam miliknya tampak memerah dan berair. Sepertinya siswa teladan itu hampir menangis. Namun Wonwoo menahannya. Ia tidak ingin siapapun melihatnya lemah.

Wonwoo ingin menangis bukan karena sakit terkena lemparan telur. Wonwoo ingin menangis bukan karena sekujur tubuhnya kotor dan berbau amis. Tapi selama ini tidak ada yang merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tidak ada yang tahu hari ulang tahunnya. Dan hari ini, sama sekali bukan ulang tahun Wonwoo.

Dari ekor matanya, Wonwoo bisa melihat Mingyu tersenyum puas. Siswa bertubuh tinggi itu bersandar di dinding dengan ke dua tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Namun Wonwoo tidak meresponnya. Wonwoo sama sekali enggan menatap Mingyu. Ia hanya berbalik menuju toilet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Silakan letakkan buku tugas kalian di atas meja masing-masing!" perintah Park _sonsaengnim_.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, mereka semua meletakkan buku tugasnya di atas meja. Guru yang mengenakan kaca mata itu mendekatai siswanya. Berjalan mengitari setiap meja untuk mengumpulkan tugas.

"Jeon Wonwoo, di mana buku tugasmu?"

Semua mata tertuju ke arah meja Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menunduk. "Apa kamu sengaja tidak mengerjakan tugas dari saya, Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Park _sonsaengnim_ dengan suara dinginnya.

"Maaf _Saem_." Wonwoo hanya menunduk tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa karena kamu sudah merasa pintar jadi tidak mau mengerjakan tugas dari saya?"

"Tidak _saem_! Maafkan saya," jawab Wonwoo pelan. Mengabaikan bisik-bisik dari teman sekelasnya.

"Sebagai hukumannya, kamu berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak sepuluh kali."

Wonwoo hanya mampu memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. Tidak ingin menambah kemarahan gurunya, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dari ekor matanya, Wonwoo bisa melihat jelas buku tugasnya berada di tangan Mingyu. Pemuda tampan itu mengayunkan buku miliknya di samping mejanya. Wonwoo tidak marah apalagi memandang Mingyu penuh kebencian. Ia hanya melirik sekilas buku di tangan Mingyu.

Di lapangan yang cukup luas itu, Wonwoo berdiri mematung. Di saat tubuhnya seperti ini, sangat berat menjalani hukuman yang di berikan Park _sonsaengnim_. Tapi Wonwoo tetap melakukannya. Lebih cepat akan lebih baik.

Wonwoo terduduk lemas di pinggir lapangan. Tenaganya terkuras setelah menjalani hukumannya. Karena tidak ingin melewatkan jam pelajaran terlalu lama, Wonwoo berjalan ke toilet untuk membasuh wajah. Ia harus segera kembali ke kelas. Ia tidak boleh tertinggal pelajaran lagi.

Wonwoo memandangi wajahnya di cermin. Seperti biasa, wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah dan pucat. Tidak ada raut kecewa dan marah. Setelah menjalani hal yang tidak mengenakan, Wonwoo masih bisa tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku berlari mengelilingi lapangan?" tanya sebuah suara.

Tanpa menoleh, Wonwoo tahu siapa pemilik suara yang berdiri di sampingnya. Namun seperti kebiasaanya, Wonwoo hanya diam. Ia menunduk sembari mencuci tangannya.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan? Tentang ini misalnya?" Mingyu menunjuk buku milik Wonwoo. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya melirik bukunya sekilas. Ia melangkah tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah siswa baru itu.

Tangan Mingyu terkepal erat saat Wonwoo pergi begitu saja. Ia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di pingggiran wastafel. Rahangnya mengeras. Matanya tampak memerah. Saat Mingyu ingin berjalan keluar, Jun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Mingyu- _ssi_ , tolong hentikan tingkahmu yang kekanakan itu!" Jun menatap mata Mingyu tajam. Wajahnya tampak begitu serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mingyu malas. Ia akan berjalan ke luar. Namun langsung di cekal Jun. Dengan menghela nafas kasar, Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya. Menghadap Jun dengan ekspresi tidak bersahabatnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini pada Wonwoo," ucap Jun. Mingyu tersenyum mengejek. Ia justru menjadikan buku Wonwoo sebagai kipas. Membuat Jun semakin memandang Mingyu dengan geram.

"Lalu menurutmu, aku peduli?"

"Yang kau lakukan itu sama saja menyakiti Wonwoo," sambung Jun lagi. Penuh penekankan di setiap perkataannya. Ia mencoba menyadarkan siswa baru di hadapannya. Sebagai teman, Jun tidak menyukai tindakan Mingyu. Meski Wonwoo sendiri hanya memilih diam.

Senyuman di wajah Mingyu menghilang. Ia memandang tajam ke arah Jun. Rahangnya tampak mengeras. Jun tahu Mingyu mulai emosi saat ini. Tapi Jun tidak takut. Ia hanya tidak ingin Mingyu menyakiti Wonwoo lebih banyak. Menurutnya sudah cukup penderitaan Wonwoo tanpa harus di tambah lagi.

"Aku yang lebih tahu siapa yang menyakiti dan di sakiti. Jadi kau jangan sekali-sekali ikut campur," desis Mingyu tajam. Ia berjalan keluar dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Menabrak baju Jun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu mengetukkan jarinya di meja berulang kali. Menghasilkan suara sebagai pengisi kelas kosong itu. Di bangkunya, Mingyu duduk dengan bertopang dagu. Memperhatikan penjuru kelas yang hanya di isi olehnya. Jam istirahat, membuat teman-temannya memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kantin.

Mata Mingyu di alihkan ke samping. Tepat pada meja di sebelahnya. Di atas meja berwarna coklat itu, tergeletak tas berwarna hitam. Tas milik teman sekelasnya yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah memandangnya. Sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengannya.

Siswa bertubuh tinggi itu menyeringai. Tas yang sedikit terbuka menarik perhatiannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri tepat di hadapan tas yang pemiliknya tidak tahu di mana.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang anak itu bawa ke sekolah," batin Mingyu dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Mingyu mengeluarkan semua isi dari tas itu. Tidak ada yang menarik. Isinya sama seperti siswa pada umumnya. Buku mata pelajaran dan beberapa pena. Tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya antusias.

'Ck, aku kira dia akan membawa rokok," gumam Mingyu malas.

Namun sesuatu yang terselip membuatnya menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia mengambil buku bersampul biru. Membukanya dan melihat apa yang terselip. Seketika tawanya keluar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Kupon? Memalukan!" ucapnya masih dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Merasa menemukan mainan baru, Mingyu mengambil semua kupon yang yang di letakkan di pertengahan buku. Kupon berwarna putih berjumlah tiga belas. Ia masih sulit menghentikan senyumnya. Terlalu sulit mempercayai seorang pemuda mengumpulkan sejumlah kupon.

"Apa reaksinya kalau dia tahu ini?" monolog Mingyu.

Seringai Mingyu semakin terkembang. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat seorang siswa berjalan memasuki kelas. Tanpa melihat, Mingyu tahu siapa siswa itu. Ia cukup mengenali siswa bertubuh kurus dan berkulit pucat yang semakin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa dia masih bisa mempertahankan wajah datarnya?" tanya Mingyu dalam hati. Tanpa melepas pandangannya pada kupon di tangannya.

Tanpa berbicara, Wonwoo mencoba meraih kupon dari tangan Mingyu. Namun pemuda tampan itu lebih gesit. Membuat Mingyu semakin menyeringai senang.

"Kau menginginkan ini?" tanyanya. Mingyu menggoyangkan kupon di tangannya ke wajah Wonwoo. Siswa berkulit pucat itu masih tidak mau memandangnya. Hanya menatap tangan Mingyu yang memegang kupon miliknya.

"Bukannya ini memalukan? Kau seperti anak kecil saja," ucap Mingyu sambil tergelak. Ia menunggu reaksi Wonwoo. Tapi masih sama. Tidak mau berbicara dan memandangnya.

"Masih keras kepala ternyata," batin Mingyu.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau kertas ini aku lemparkan lewat jendela? Apa kau akan terjun bersama benda tidak berguna ini? Atau kau akan berlari ke bawah untuk mengumpulkannya?"

Kalimat Mingyu membuat Wonwoo bereaksi. Kini Mingyu bisa melihat ekspresi lain dari wajah Wonwoo. Siswa berprestasi itu tampak gusar. Jelas terlihat ketakutan dari matanya. Tidak ada wajah datar seperti biasanya. Membuat Mingyu semakin tertarik untuk bermain lebih lama.

Bruk…

Pinggang Wonwoo menabrak pinggiran meja saat akan merebut kupon dari tangan Mingyu. Siswa manis itu meringis pelan. Namun ia mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Masih mencoba menggapai kupon dari tangan Mingyu.

Wonwoo berhenti bergerak saat Mingyu menyembunyikan kupon-kuponnya di balik punggungnya. Bukan karena Wonwoo merasa lelah. Tapi Mingyu berdiri tepat membelakangi jendela. Ia takut Mingyu akan melemparkan kupon miliknya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Dari lantai tiga seperti ini, aku yakin kertas-kertas ini akan terbawa angin. Dan aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengumpulkannya seperti jumlah awalnya. Tapi aku tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencobanya kan?" tanya Mingyu sambil memandangi kupon dan wajah Wonwoo bergantian.

Mingyu tersenyum semakin lebar. Wonwoo tidak bisa berkutik di tempatnya. Ia bisa melihat kekhawatiran dari wajah siswa manis itu. Meski masih belum mau memandang dan berbicara dengannya.

"Jangan Mingyu- _ssi_. Jangan buang kupon itu!"

Senyum Mingyu langsung menghilang. Wajahnya berubah datar. Itu adalah suara pertama yang Mingyu dengar. Kalimat pertama yang Wonwoo ucapkan untuknya. Tapi tidak membuatnya senang. Justru membuat wajahnya mengeras.

"Aku mohon Mingyu- _ssi_. Kembalikan kupon itu padaku. Kau boleh mengambil apapun milikku. Tapi jangan kupon itu. Kupon itu sangat berharga untukku. Aku mohon jangan membuangnya Mingyu- _ssi_ ," ucap Wonwoo dengan nada memohon. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Walaupun masih tidak mau menatap mata Mingyu.

Kalimat ke dua yang Wonwoo ucapkan membuat Mingyu merubah ekspresinya. Sebelah tangannya terkepal erat. Memandang tajam ke arah Wonwoo.

"Aku mohon Choi Mingyu- _ssi_ ," ucap Wonwoo sekali lagi.

Rahang Mingyu mengeras mendengarnya. Giginya tampak bergemelatuk. Karena Wonwoo yang tidak mau memandangnya, membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa melihatnya. Mata memerah Mingyu yang tampak penuh luka.

Dengan penuh amarah, Mingyu meremat kupon di tangannya. Melempar ke lantai dan berjalan menabrak bahu Wonwoo. Membuat siswa bertubuh ringkih itu terhuyung ke belakang.

Wonwoo langsung berjongkok. Memunguti kupon yang berserakan. Meletakkan di mejanya sambil ikut mendudukkan dirinya. Dengan tangannya, Wonwoo mencoba merapikan bentuk kupon yang baru saja di remas. Matanya memerah melihat salah satu kupon yang tampak sobek. Kupon yang sobek mengurangi jumlah yang ia butuhkan.

"Seharusnya jumlahnya sudah cukup. Tapi ini sudah tidak bisa di pakai. Bagaimana aku mencarinya lagi?" batin Wonwoo sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung menyipitkan matanya. Ia memperhatikan dengan intens siswa yang tengah berdiri di depan ruangan dewan guru. Postur tubuh yang sangat Soonyoung kenal. Karena penasaran, Soonyoung berjalan mendekat.

"Jun- _ah_ , kau sedang apa? Apa yang baru saja kau dengar?" tanya Soonyoung sambil ikut melongokkan kepalanya sedikit. Pintu yang terbuka sedikit membuat mereka bisa melihat ke dalamnya. Meski tidak mampu melihat dengan leluasa.

"Wonwoo," jawab Jun singkat. Sangat singkat. Tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah Soonyoung. Menambah kerutan di dahi Soonyoung.

"Ada apa dengan Wonwoo?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"Sepertinya beasiswa Wonwoo akan di cabut karena nilainya semakin menurun. Seperti yang kau tahu, Mingyu sekarang yang menempati di posisi pertama." Ada nada sedih dari ucapan Jun. Soonyoung bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia bisa menebak apa yang Jun pikirkan. Meski siswa yang lebih tinggi itu tidak menjelaskannya.

"Kau benar! Nilai Wonwoo belakangan ini menurun. Tapi semua itu karena ulah Mingyu," ucap Soonyoung emosi. Namun ia tetap menjaga suaranya agar tidak mengganggu yang lain.

Setiap mengingat Mingyu, ia benar-benar kesal. Ia bukan menyalahkan Mingyu yang selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Tapi cara pemuda itu yang membuat Soonyoung jengah. Meski Mingyu memang pintar. Namun ia menyayangkan semua yang terjadi pada Wonwoo. Karena di lihat dari segi manapun, Mingyu pasti tidak membutuhkan beasiswa itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahnya kalau beasiswanya di cabut?" Soonyoung membeo. Ia tidak bertanya pada Jun. Karena teman sekelasnya itu pasti tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

"Untuk menghidupi dirinya saja terasa berat untuknya. Apalagi biaya sekolah."

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya mendengar percakapan teman sekelasnya itu. Sedari tadi ia berdiri tidak jauh dari keduanya. Cukup untuk mendengar dengan jelas percakapan itu.

"Beasiswa? Di cabut? Menghidupi diri sendiri? Apa maksudnya semua itu?" tanya Mingyu dalam hati. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Mingyu berubah. Ia terus memikirkan percakapan Soonyoung dan Jun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas dalam keadaan kosong. Mingyu duduk seorang diri di kursinya. Pandangannya terarah pada kursi di sebelahnya. Kursi yang hari ini kosong karena pemiliknya sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri. Biasanya pemuda itu akan duduk tanpa suara. Menunduk dengan buku di tangannya. Entah apa saja yang Wonwoo baca. Tapi yang Mingyu tahu, Wonwoo tidak pernah melewatkan waktunya untuk belajar.

Mingyu memainkan pena yang terletak di meja. Ia memutar-mutar pena itu berulang kali. Walau tangan Mingyu bergerak, tapi pandangan Mingyu tampak kosong. Ia terus terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai derap langkah kaki membuyarkannya.

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat, Bobby dan teman-temannya berjalan ke arahnya. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya melihat senyum di wajah Bobby. Ia merasa tidak pernah kenal dengan pemuda yang berbeda kelas dengannya itu.

"Mingyu- _ssi_ , aku tahu setelah ini kau akan sangat bahagia."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mingyu malas. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengotori tanganmu dan membuang waktumu untuk menyingkirkan anak beasiswa itu," jawab Bobby dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Tubuh Mingyu langsung tegak. Ia memandang Bobby dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!" Mingyu tidak sedang berpura-pura. Ia memang tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan siswa di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu apa saja yang selama ini kau lakukan pada anak beasiswa itu. Kau pasti sangat membencinya kan? tapi mulai detik ini kau tidak perlu susah payah untuk melenyapkannya. Karena sepertinya Tuhan berbaik hati dan akan segera menjemputnya," ucap Bobby sambil tertawa yang di ikuti teman-temannya. Namun berbeda dengan Mingyu. Matanya langsung membola. Bahkan ia sampai menahan nafas beberapa saat.

"Ada apa dengan Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam pena terkepal erat. Buku-buku tangannya tampak memutih.

"Tadi pagi sewaktu perjalanan ke sekolah, Wonwoo mengalami kecelakaan. Dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Dan mungkin saja sebentar lagi malaikat—"

Mingyu langsung berlari saat Bobby belum selesai berbicara. Bahkan ia sampai menabrak bahu teman-teman Bobby yang menghalangi jalannya. Tanpa mengambil ranselnya yang masih tergeletak.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Mungkin dia terlalu bahagia dan berniat menyiapkan pesta kematian musuhnya itu."

Mingyu berlari ke arah parkiran. Langsung memasuki mobil yang terparkir manis. Namun baru saja ia duduk, tangan Mingyu langsung memukul setir mobil dengan kencang. "Sial!" makinya. Ia baru sadar saat ini masih jam sekolah. Dan tentu saja gerbang tidak akan di buka.

Mingyu keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya. Ia berlari ke arah belakang sekolah. Dengan gesit, Mingyu langsung menaiki pagar dan melompatinya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan penjaga sekolah yang meneriakinya. Bahkan kalau tindakanya akan mendapat sanksi dari sekolah, Mingyu benar-benar tidak mempedulikannya.

Mingyu langsung berlari ke arah rumah sakit. Seolah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, Mingyu mengabaikan taksi dan bus yang lewat. Ia justru terus berlari dan berlari. Nafas yang mulai tersengal-sengal, tenggorokan yang kering, tidak menyurutkan langkah Mingyu. Kaki jenjangnya terus menapaki jalanan.

"Kau benar-benar manusia paling kejam Wonwoo- _ya_. Dulu kau membuangku. Dan sekarang kau mau meninggalkanku. Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu kali ini." Sambil terus berlari, Mingyu menghapus air matanya yang ikut berlomba mengalir.

Langkah Mingyu terhenti sejenak di depan rumah sakit. Lututnya bergetar hebat karena terus berlari. Ia menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu. Setelah memantapkan hati dan keadaannya, Mingyu berlari kecil ke meja resepsionis.

Tubuh Mingyu mematung di depan ruangan yang masih tertutup. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Menurut suster yang baru saja keluar ruangan itu, Wonwoo masih dalam penanganan dokter. Wonwoo kehabisan banyak darah dan kondisinya kritis.

Kaki Mingyu terasa sulit bergerak. Ia hanya bisa diam mematung. Untuk duduk saja, persendiannya terasa kaku. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang saat ini sedang melawan maut.

Sampai beberapa menit, Mingyu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Berharap pintu yang masih tertutup rapat itu terbuka. Membuatnya bisa melihat seseorang yang terbaring di dalam sana.

Dalam diamnya, tubuh Mingyu bergetar. Tangan yang terkulai di samping tubuhnya terasa dingin. Jantungnya berdetak di luar batas normal. Menghasilkan rasa sesak dan sakit yang menjadi satu. Lututnya juga terasa lemas. Tapi Mingyu tetap berdiri tegak. Masih berharap pintu di hadapannya terbuka.

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar langkah kaki. Tampak seorang laki-laki paruh baya berlari. Laki-laki yang masih terlihat tampan dan gagah di usianya. Jas mahal membalut tubuh kekarnya. Sekali lihat saja, Mingyu tahu kalau laki-laki itu adalah ayahnya.

"Mingyu, kenapa kau meninggalkan sekolah di jam pelajaran? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya laki-laki itu saat sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah Mingyu.

Tanpa bertanya, Mingyu tahu kenapa ayahnya bisa mengetahui ia berada di rumah sakit. Hari ini laki-laki paruh baya itu datang ke sekolahnya untuk memenuhi panggilan sekolah. Dan Mingyu yakin, sang ayah melihatnya berlari di jalanan.

" _Appa,_ " gumam Mingyu lirih. Matanya menatap sang ayah dengan sendu. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi, sang ayah semakin berjalan mendekat.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Siapa di dalam sana?" tanya CEO kaya bernama Choi Siwon itu.

"Wonwoo. _Appa_ , Wonwoo di dalam," ucap Mingyu lemah.

"Wonwoo? Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Siwon untuk memastikan. Kristal bening yang menggenang di pelupuk mata anaknya, membuat Siwon tahu jawabannya.

Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia menuntun anaknya untuk duduk di kursi. Tanpa penolakan, Mingyu mengikuti sang ayah. Duduk di kursi dengan pandangan kosong.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan di antara ke duanya. Siwon berulang kali menoleh ke arah anaknya. Anak semata wayangnya terpekur menatap lantai. Meski tidak menangis, tapi mata Mingyu memerah sempurna.

" _Appa_ , bisa _Appa_ jelaskan tentang Wonwoo dan beasiswa?" tanya Mingyu tanpa memandang laki-laki yang menjadi ayahnya.

Siwon menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan. Seolah menerawang kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Maafkan _Appa_ Mingyu- _ya_."

"Apa maksud _Appa_?" Mingyu langsung menoleh. Menatap wajah laki-laki yang selama ini mengurusnya seorang diri.

" _Appa_ tidak tahu kalau Wonwoo melakukan semua itu untukmu. _Appa_ tidak tahu Wonwoo berbohong agar kau mau pergi. _Appa_ baru tahu setelah kau selesai melakukan pengobatanmu." Siwon menunduk mengingat kilasan tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara parau. Wajahnya tampak semakin kacau. Air mata semakin menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Mingyu kembali mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Wonwoo. Percakapan yang selalu membuatnya menangis.

" _Gyu-ie, kau pergilah_!" ucap Wonwoo saat itu.

" _Pergi? Apa maksudmu, Won-ie?"_

" _Kau pergilah dengan Appa-mu. Bukankah kau sudah menemukan Appa kandungmu?"_

" _Aku tidak mau Won-ie. Dia yang sudah membuangku ke sini. Aku tidak mau lagi bersamanya. Aku mau di sini bersamamu."_

" _Bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan tetap di sini selamanya bersamamu? Aku bosan di sini. Aku mau pergi!"_

" _Pergi kemana Won-ie? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama? Kita janji akan melewatinya semua bersama sampai kita selesai sekolah dan bekerja."_

" _Itu hanya janji anak berusia empat tahun yang berbicara saja belum lancar."_

" _Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?. Aku tidak mau kau pergi. Aku ingin di sini denganmu."_

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan untuk tetap di sini? Aku akan pergi karena aku sudah menemukan keluarga baru yang akan mencukupi kehidupanku. Aku tidak akan hidup miskin dan kekurangan seperti ini lagi."_

" _Bukannya kau dulu bilang, asal kita bersama tidak peduli apapun kau akan tetap bertahan. Walau kita hidup seperti ini, tapi yang penting kita tetap bersama. Kau sendiri yang mengucapkannya. Apa kau melupakannya Jeon Wonwoo?"_

" _Itu dulu. Kata-kata itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Kau pikir aku mau terus bersamamu dan hidup susah seperti ini? Kau tahu, kau hanya menyusahkan hidupku. Jadi lebih baik kau pergi. Kau dengan hidupmu. Dan aku dengan hidupku."_

" _Kau…kau…kenapa tega…jadi…kau—"_ saat itu Mingyu langsung kehilangan kata-kata. Air matanya telah mengalir dengan deras. Hatinya sakit karena Wonwoo telah membencinya. Bahkan tidak mau melihat ke arahnya.

" _Aku sedang tidak berulang tahun Won-ie. Ulang tahunku masih lama. jadi kau tidak perlu membohongiku seperti ini_." Mingyu masih mencoba menyangkal. Karena yang ia tahu, Wonwoo menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi Wonwoo.

" _Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar bosan bersamamu. Kau hanya bisa menyusahkanku saja. Jadi lebih kau pergi bersama appa-mu sebelum aku semakin bosan. Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia tanpa pengganggu sepertimu_."

" _Baiklah kalau itu maumu Wonwoo-ya. Aku akan pergi sekarang! Kau pasti bahagia karena tidak ada aku lagi._ "

Saat itu, Mingyu langsung pergi dari panti asuhan. Memilih pergi bersama ayahnya menjalani pengobatan. Dan selama Mingyu pergi, Mingyu tidak pernah tahu kabar Wonwoo. Yang ia tahu, Wonwoo sudah bahagia tanpanya.

"Wonwoo berbohong tentang di adopsi oleh keluarga kaya. Saat kita berangkat ke China, Wonwoo memang tidak tinggal di panti asuhan itu. Tapi ia tinggal dengan tukang kebun yang pernah bekerja di pantu asuhan."

Mingyu langsung membekap mulutnya. Pertahanannya hancur sudah. Ia menangis meski tidak ada suara yang keluar. Tangannya meremat celana seragam sekolahnya. Sedangkan Siwon tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia tahu bagaimana luka anaknya. Karena ia tahu, Wonwoo sangat penting bagi Mingyu.

"Jadi… jadi _Appa_ … jadi Wonwoo ku selama ini tersiksa _Appa_ ," ucap Mingyu sembari sesengggukan. Dadanya yang terasa sesak membuat kalimatnya terputus-putus.

"Maafkan _Appa_ Mingyu- _ya_. Maafkan _Appa_." Siwon menarik Mingyu ke dalam pelukannya. Menepuk punggung anaknya yang tampak begitu terluka.

Selama ini Siwon tahu anaknya sering menangis karena merindukan Wonwoo. Ia tidak bermaksud memisahkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sudah bersama sejak mereka kecil. Tapi ia terpaksa membawa Mingyu dari panti asuhan. Ia terpaksa membawa Mingyu untuk kesembuhan anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu berjalan tertatih menuju sebuah rumah berukuran kecil. Setelah menunggu berjam-jam di rumah sakit, ia justru mendengar kenyataan yang membuatnya semakin terluka. Wonwoo di nyatakan kritis. Bahkan sampai detik ini, pemuda berkulit putih itu enggan membuka matanya.

Pemuda tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Menurut laki-laki yang baru saja menjenguk Wonwoo, pemuda manis itu tinggal seorang diri. Laki-laki yang Wonwoo anggap ayah, sudah lama meninggal.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya. Seperti ucapan laki-laki pembuat tembikar itu, rumah Wonwoo tidak pernah di kunci. Katanya, Wonwoo takut mati tiba-tiba tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Rumah Wonwoo begitu sempit. Tapi tetap tampak rapi. Hanya buku berserakan di ruang tengah. Dan Mingyu tidak yakin menyebutnya ruang tengah. Karena ruangan itu menyatu dengan dapur. Bahkan kamar Wonwoo hanya di beri sekat.

Di dinding dengan cat yang kusam itu, sama sekali tidak ada figura. Tidak ada apapun yang tertempel. Ia jadi ingat ucapannya waktu masih kecil dulu.

" _Won-ie, jangan tempel apapun di dinding."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Aku takut. Kalau malam, semua yang di dinding seperti bergerak. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur."_

" _Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menempel apapun. Foto kita, aku simpan di buku saja kalau begitu."_

Mingyu memandang dinding itu dengan sendu. Dinding rumah Wonwoo saat ini seperti dinding kamar mereka dulu. Karena ia yang penakut, Wonwoo tidak pernah menempel apapun.

Pemuda yang terlihat kacau itu melangkah ke kamar. Kamar kecil yang hanya berisi kasur lipat dan meja kecil. Meja yang Mingyu yakini Wonwoo gunakan untuk belajar setiap malamnya. Tapi Mingyu tidak yakin Wonwoo masih bisa belajar. Waktunya di habiskan untuk bekerja. Membuat dadanya semakin bergemuruh tidak menentu.

" _Untuk sekolah dan hidupnya, Wonwoo membantuku membuat tembikar. Dan kalau kedai siap saji di ujung jalan sana ramai pengunjung, biasanya Wonwoo akan membantu mencuci piring. Ahjussi tidak tahu apa yang anak itu beli. Tapi dia bilang ingin mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk seseorang_."

"Seseorang itu bukan aku kan Won- _ie_? Seseorang tidak mungkin aku kan? karena berbicara dan menatap mataku saja kau tidak mau," ucap Mingyu dalam hati.

Duduk di depan meja kecil menjadi pilihan Mingyu. Ia duduk bersila. Memperhatikan kotak yang berisi potongan kertas kecil. Senyum sedih tersemat di bibirnya. Mingyu masih mengingat kebiasaan Wonwoo. Ia selalu membuat harapan-harapannya pada secarik kertas kecil. Katanya, apa yang ia tulis akan menjadi doa.

Mingyu meraih buku berwarna biru yang di tumpuk bersama buku lainnya. Tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh sampulnya. Ia tahu itu adalah diary Wonwoo. Nama dan foto mereka berdua menempel di sampulnya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak pernah bisa rapi menempel foto."

Mingyu tertawa. Meski yang terdengar hanya tawa yang begitu menyakitkan. Melihat foto mereka yang di tempel dengan posisi miring, membuat Mingyu mengingat kebiasaan pemuda manis itu.

Halaman pertama hanya ada coretan tangan Wonwoo. Yang lagi-lagi namanya tertulis jelas di atas kertas usang itu. Halaman ke dua di isi foto mereka berdua. Foto saat mereka baru masuk sekolah menengah pertama.

Tangan Mingyu terkepal. Menepuk dadanya yang sesak. Mingyu tidak ingin menangis. Dan berjanji tidak akan menangis. Tapi tetap saja rasa sesak menyelimuti relung hatinya.

Sampai halaman ke sepuluh, Wonwoo belum menuliskan sesuatu. Masih coretan dan foto-foto mereka. Karena Mingyu tidak suka foto yang di pajang, membuat pemuda berkulit putih itu menyimpannya di buku.

 _Aku sendiri. Aku benar-benar akan sendiri selamanya. Tuhan, bisakah aku melewati hari-hariku_?

Itu adalah kalimat yang Wonwoo tulis di halaman sebelas. Mingyu yakin, itu adalah hari meninggalnya paman yang Wonwoo anggap sebagai ayah. Dan halaman ke dua belas, Wonwoo mulai menulis kalimat yang cukup panjang.

' _Gyu-ie, hari ini ulang tahunku. Tapi aku sendirian. Kau tahu? Aku menangis lagi malam ini. Dulu saat bersamamu, aku selalu tersenyum saat hari ulang tahunku. Walau kau hanya mengucapkan selamat dan memberi pelukan, tapi aku sangat bahagia. Tidak seperti saat ini. Jangankan memberi pelukan, mengucapkan ulang tahun saja tidak ada. Aku cuma punya kau Gyu-ie. Harapanku di ulang tahunku kali ini dan ulang tahun yang lalu, setelah kau pergi masih sama Gyu. Aku cuma meminta supaya bisa melihat wajahmu dan senyummu walau hanya sekali.'_

Mingyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam membaca tulisan Wonwoo. Ia ingat, dulu mereka selalu merayakan ulang tahun berdua. Tidak ada kue ulang tahun apalagi hadiah. Mereka hanya memiliki waktu dan pelukan untuk hadiah. Tapi tetap membuat mereka tertawa bahagia.

Tangan Mingyu membalik halaman berikutnya. Meski tidak yakin sanggup, tapi Mingyu ingin membaca semuanya. Selama mereka berpisah, terlalu banyak yang ia lewatkan tentang Wonwoo.

' _Hari ini aku tidak bisa berjalan. Aku tertabrak sepeda motor karena memikirkanmu Mingyu. hahaha aku benar-benar konyol. Semoga kakiku cepat sembuh supaya aku bisa bekerja lagi.'_

Mingyu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan kristalan bening itu. Dadanya semakin sesak tidak menentu. Membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Kau masih ceroboh seperti dulu. Lalu siapa yang menggendongmu Wonwoo- _ya_?" batin Mingyu pilu. Dulu, saat Wonwoo terluka, Mingyu yang akan menggendongnya. Ke manapun yang Wonwoo inginkan, Mingyu akan menggendongnya.

' _Di hadapanku sekarang ada kue tart kecil. Karena kakiku sudah sembuh, aku bisa bekerja dan membeli kue ini untuk ulang tahunmu. Haahh, andai saja kau ada di sini Mingyu-ya. aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu. Aku ingin menangis saat mengingat dulu kau selalu memintaku membeli kue ulang tahun untukmu. Tapi aku sadar, tidak seharusnya aku menangis. Karena aku yakin, appamu bisa membeli kue yang jauh lebih besar dari ini. Selamat ulang tahun Kim Mingyu. Ah… tidak! Selamat ulang tahun Choi Mingyu-ku tersayang. Semoga kau selalu sehat dan semakin tampan. Ahh, aku tidak tahu kau tampan atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya aku yang lebih tampan. Hehehe… Aku selalu berdoa kau bahagia.'_

"Bodoh, aku tidak bahagia tanpamu. Kau bodoh Wonwoo- _ya_. Aku selama ini selalu menangis karena memikirkanmu. Selama bersama _Appa_ , aku juga tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku. Aku tidak akan pernah merayakannya tanpamu. Karena aku ingin kue ulang tahun pertama darimu. Aku hanya mau kalau itu darimu."

Mingyu tidak lagi mampu menahan air matanya. Deretan kalimat yang Wonwoo tulis, mencabik-cabik hatinya. Selama tidak bersama Wonwoo, Mingyu melewati hari ulang tahunnya dengan tangisan.

Mingyu ingin membenci Wonwoo yang ia kira sudah mencampakkannya. Mingyu ingin melupakan pemuda manis itu. Pergi kemana pun yang ia mau. Membeli apapun yang ia inginkan. Pesta ulang tahun mewah dengan kue ulang tahun bertingkat.

Tapi Mingyu terlampau lemah tanpa Wonwoo. Yang ada, ia hanya menangis. Tidak menginginkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan ulang tahunnya. Karena yang ia inginkan hanya Wonwoo. Meski itu hanya pelukan, tapi itu lebih berharga demi apapun.

Mencoba meredakan tangisnya, Mingyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mengusap air mata di wajah tampannya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia kembali menunduk. Membaca tulisan tangan seseorang yang saat ini masih terbaring lemah.

' _Hari ini hujan baru saja reda. Apa kau juga melihat pelangi itu Gyu-ie? Kau ingat? Dulu kau selalu mengatakan padaku kalau kau ingin melihat pelangi dari Namsan Tower bersamaku. Apa masih bisa kita melihatnya bersama Gyu? Aku tidak pernah mencoba pergi ke Namsan Tower. Karena aku ingin pergi pertama kali bersamamu."_

"Tidak. Kau pembohong. Aku membencimu Wonwoo- _ya_. Aku membencimu karena tidak bisa ku lupakan. Aku membencimu karena selalu memikirkanmu. Aku benar-benar membencimu Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu sudah mencoba mengusap air matanya, tapi sepertinya percuma. Air matanya masih terus saja mengalir. Bahkan ia baru saja mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Janji untuk tidak menangis lagi.

' _Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu Mingyu? Kapan aku bisa melihatmu? Tapi seberapa pun lamanya, aku akan menunggumu dari kejauhan. Kapanpun kau butuh sahabat, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku menunggumu sampai kau kembali seperti dulu. Aku ingin kita menjadi sepasang sahabat sampai kapanpun_.'

"Kau benar-benar pembohong yang baik Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu tertawa. Mencoba tertawa lebih tepatnya. Meski yang terdengar justru isak tangisnya.

"Aku menyayangimu melebihi diriku sendiri. Kalau ada kata yang lebih tepat di bandingkan sahabat, aku akan menyebutnya untukmu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini? kau yang membuatku seperti ini Jeon Wonwoo."

Kali ini Mingyu tidak berniat lagi menghapus air matanya. Ia kembali melanjutkan membaca diary milik Wonwoo. Meski rentetan huruf itu tampak mengabur karena air matanya.

' _Untuk pertama kalinya aku tertawa saat membaca buku di perpustakaan. Kau mau tahu apa yang ku baca? 'Bidadari tidak bersayap adalah dia yang tidak pernah lelah mendoakanmu dan dia yang selalu menyayangimu tanpa batas'. Kalau begitu aku juga bidadari. Karena aku selalu mendoakanmu dan menyayangimu. Tapi aku yakin kalau kau di sini, kau tidak akan setuju.'_

"Kau memang bukan bidadari. Bidadari tidak ada yang membuat orang menangis seperti saat ini." Mingyu mencoba tertawa lagi di sela isakannya. Tapi yang terdengar masih sama. Justru seperti ringisan penuh kesakitan. Hatinya yang berdenyut benar-benar tidak sanggup ia tahan. Kalimat demi kalimat yang sahabatnya tulis, membuatnya ingin meminjam bahu sang ayah untuk bersandar.

' _Hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan di hidupku. Setelah kau pergi, aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Tapi hari ini aku benar-benar senang. Aku hampir menangis saat melihat kau berdiri di depan kelas. Aku hampir berlari ke depan kelas dan memelukmu Gyu-ie. Kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya menahan itu? Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Aku bisa melihat senyumanmu lagi. Aku bisa melihat sahabat yang sangat ku rindukan.'_

"Kau bohongkan, Won- _ie_? Kau bohong! Kau sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku waktu itu. Jangankan tersenyum, melihatku saja kau tidak mau. Kau pembohong. Kau tidak mungkin merindukanku. Kau tampak seperti tidak mengenalku. Kau seperti menganggapku orang asing. Kau tidak mungkin ingin menangis hanya karena melihat aku berdiri di depan kelas."

Mingyu menangis sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya yang sudah sembab semakin sembab. Air mata keluar sepanjang ia membaca buku diary Wonwoo. Kalau hari itu adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuk Wonwoo, namun tidak dengan Mingyu. Ia justru ingin menangis karena Wonwoo sama sekali tidak memandangnya. Mingyu justru sangat terluka.

" _Senang bertemu denganmu, Wonwoo-ssi_!"

Bukan itu yang ingin Mingyu katakan. Bukan kalimat itu yang ingin ia ucapkan untuk Wonwoo. Yang ingin ia ucapkan adalah, "Won- _ie_ aku kembali. Aku kembali untukmu. Aku kembali karena aku merindukanmu. Kau tidak akan mengusirku lagi kan? kau tidak akan memintaku pergi lagi kan? Boleh aku memelukmu Won- _ie_? Sebentar saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu memasuki ruang rawat Wonwoo dengan langkah teramat lambat. Pemandangan pertama yang menyapa matanya adalah ranjang. Ranjang yang di atasnya terbaring seorang pemuda berkulit putih.

Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat ia abaikan. Fokusnya hanya pada Wonwoo. Tidak ada lagi yang ia pikirkan selain pemuda manis itu. Duduk di samping ranjang adalah yang pertama Mingyu lakukan. Tanpa melepas sedetikpun pandangannya.

"Won- _ie_ , ini sudah dua hari. Kau tidak lelah tidur terus?" tanya Mingyu dengan suaranya yang parau.

Mingyu menggenggam tangan kanan Wonwoo yang tergeletak lemah. Menyatukan jari-jari mereka hingga saling bertautan.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali. Kau pasti kedinginan," gumam Mingyu dengan mata yang memerah. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengatupkan tangan mereka.

Dulu, Mingyu akan berlari dan menubruk Wonwoo yang tengah tertidur. Meski mendapat pukulan dan jeweran, Mingyu tetap melanjutkan tidurnya. Memeluk Wonwoo yang mengomel dan terus memberontak.

Namun tidak dengan kali ini. Mingyu menyentuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Meski sangat ingin, Mingyu tidak berani tidur di sisi Wonwoo. Tubuh pemuda itu begitu rapuh. Penuh luka dan perban. Tanpa di lihatpun Mingyu tahu ada banyak jahitan di tubuh Wonwoonya.

"Tanganmu kecil sekali. Lihatlah ini bukan tangan pria. Aku yakin tinjumu tidak akan sakit. Padahal setelah kau membuka mata, aku ingin menantangmu di arena tinju."

Mingyu menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Ia tahu seperti orang tidak waras. Berbicara dengan seseorang yang tengah koma. Tapi Mingyu tidak perduli. Mingyu hanya menganggap Wonwoo tertidur. Ia percaya Wonwoo mendengarnya. Karena selama ini, saat tidurpun Wonwoo akan sadar dengan gerak geriknya.

Pemuda tampan itu memperhatikan tubuh Wonwoo. Ia menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Dulu ia akan marah kalau Wonwoo terluka sedikit saja. Dan kali ini, ia tidak bisa menghitung seberapa banyak luka itu.

"Kau pasti tidak akan bisa jalan. Tapi tenang saja, ada aku di sini. Aku akan menggendongmu ke sekolah. Dan aku akan menggendongmu ke manapun. Aku juga punya tangan untuk menyuapi makan. Aku juga bisa mengikatkan tali sepatumu. Kalau dulu kau yang mengikat tali sepatuku, kali ini aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu."

Mingyu menengadahkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghentikan buliran bening yang terus saja keluar. Meski sudah mencoba bertahan, Mingyu kalah dengan air matanya. Ia tidak mampu menahannya.

"Tapi kau harus membayar semua jasaku," ucap Mingyu kembali menatap wajah Wonwoo. Berharap Wonwoo membuka mata dan membalas ucapannya. Karena dulu Wonwoo akan sangat marah kalau ia meminta imbalan.

"Kau hanya perlu menatapku seperti dulu. Dan—" Ucapan Mingyu terputus karena rasa sesak di dadanya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Begitu sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau harus menyebut namaku seperti dulu lagi Won- _ie_. Aku merindukannya. Itu sudah sangat lama. Jadi kau harus berjanji untuk memanggilku seperti dulu. Tatap mataku saat kau berbicara denganku. Dan jangan usir aku lagi. Karena kali ini aku tidak akan pergi."

Mingyu meletakkan tangan Wonwoo yang ia genggam dengan hati-hati. Kali ini tangannya beralih ke poni Wonwoo. Merapikan poni pemuda manis itu yang menutup dahi.

"Mingyu- _ya_."

Mingyu menoleh ke arah asal suara. Orang yang menjadi kepercayaan sang ayah berdiri di belakangnya. Setelah tahu siapa yang mendekat, Mingyu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada ranjang di hadapannya.

Hati Jeonghan terasa miris melihat keadaan Mingyu. Wajah Mingyu terlihat begitu pucat. Lingkaran matanya hitam karena tetap terjaga. Berbicara dan menunggu Wonwoo tanpa lelah.

"Ini untukmu." Jeonghan menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru.

"Apa ini, _Hyung_?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara yang terdengar begitu lemah.

"Itu milik Wonwoo. Bukalah! Nanti kau akan tahu. Aku pergi dulu." Jeonghan menepuk pundak Mingyu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Untuk sesaat Mingyu hanya memandangi kotak yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Saat berada di rumah Wonwoo, ia tidak menemukan kotak itu. Mungkin karena ia terlalu terlarut dengan diary Wonwoo. Hatinya kembali bergemuruh. Perlahan, tangan Mingyu mencoba membuka kotak itu. Terlihat tangannya sedikit bergetar.

Mata Mingyu kembali memerah saat melihat seluruh isi yang ada di dalamnya. Berbagai macam barang kembar tersusun rapi. Seperti jam tangan, topi, gelang, syal, kaos bergambar snoopy dan barang-barang kembar lainnya.

Ingatan Mingyu tertuju pada isi diary Wonwoo.

" _Gyu-ie, kau tahu? Aku sudah memiliki beberapa barang kembar. Dan aku akan menabung lagi supaya bisa membeli yang lain. Dan kau tahu Gyu? aku juga mengumpulkan kupon. Dengan kupon itu aku bisa memilih hadiah kembar yang lainnya. Aku sangat ingin memberikannya untukmu. Aku ingin kita memakainya bersama. Dan kau harus mau memakainya. Bukankah kau yang meminta barang-barang seperti ini?"_

"Tuhan, tolong putar waktu ke belakang." Mingyu memeluk baju bergambar snoopy. Ia membayangkan yang ia peluk adalah Wonwoo. Ingatan Mingyu kembali tertuju pada ucapan Wonwoo ketika mereka berada di kelas. Mingyu bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana paniknya wajah Wonwoo ketika ia mengambil kumpulan kupon dari dalam tasnya.

" _Aku mohon Mingyu-ssi. Kembalikan kupon itu padaku. Kau boleh mengambil apapun milikku. Tapi jangan kupon itu. Kupon itu sangat berharga untukku. Aku mohon jangan membuangnya Mingyu-ssi_."

"Kau tahu Won- _ie_? Waktu itu hatiku sangat sakit saat kau menyebut namaku. Aku berharap kau memanggilku seperti dulu. Aku ingin kau memanggilku Gyu- _ie_ lagi. Tapi kau justru memanggilku Mingyu- _ssi_. Kau tahu itu sangat menyakitkan, Won- _ie_? Aku ingin menangis saat itu. Tapi saat ini rasanya jauh lebih sakit. Aku tidak tahan menanggung rasa sakit ini. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku harus bagaimana, Won- _ie_?" Mingyu kembali menangis terisak. Ia ingin menjerit karena tidak kuasa menahan perih di hatinya.

Mungkin orang akan menilai Mingyu berlaku kejam karena meremat kupon Wonwoo. Mingyu sengaja melakukan semua itu. Mingyu ingin Wonwoo melihat ke arahnya. Ia ingin Wonwoo menyebut namanya seperti dulu. Karena semenjak Mingyu masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Wonwoo, sahabatnya itu tidak mau menatapnya. Sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi itu tidak mau memanggil namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lorong rumah sakit terlihat begitu sepi. Sepasang kaki yang berlarian, menghasilkan suara yang menggema. Seorang pemuda tampan berlari dengan tidak sabar. Sudah banyak kata yang tersusun. Sudah terlalu banyak kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak sabar berbicara dengan Wonwoo. Meski pemuda manis itu tidak mendengarnya, tapi Mingyu menyukai saat berbicara berdua. Sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang ia lewatkan tanpa Wonwoo.

Mingyu ingin, saat Wonwoo sadar nanti, sudah banyak hal yang ia ceritakan. Jadi ia bisa gantian mendengar cerita Wonwoo.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu memperlambat larinya. Di depan ruangan Wonwoo, Siwon dan Jeonghan berdiri dalam diam. Tidak melukan apapun. Hanya berdiri dengan pandangan menatap lantai.

" _Appa_ , aku sudah lebih segar saat ini. Kalau nanti Wonwoo melihatku, Wonwoo akan iri. Karena aku jauh lebih tampan."

Siwon memperhatikan penampilan Mingyu. Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Justru mendekati anaknya yang masih memasang senyumnya.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , apa Wonwoo menyayangimu?" tanya Siwon sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundak anaknya.

"Tentu saja _Appa_. Wonwoo menyayangiku seperti aku menyayanginya," jawab Mingyu mantap. Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tangannya yang berada di pundak anaknya, ia tepuk-tepukkan lembut.

"Wonwoo menyayangimu. Sangat menyangimu. Sampai kapanpun akan seperti itu. Begitupun sebaliknya. _Appa_ percaya kau juga menyayanginya. Jadi tanamkan kepercayaan itu di hatimu Gyu. Wonwoo akan abadi di hatimu. Dan kau juga abadi di hati Wonwoo."

Senyum Mingyu menghilang. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Apalagi melihat wajah sang ayah yang tampak berbeda. Saat ia menoleh ke arah Jeonghan, pemuda cantik itu justru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa maksud, _Appa_?" tanya Mingyu. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tidak nyaman.

Mingyu memasuki ruang Wonwoo. Tubuhnya mematung saat melihat dokter dan perawat di ruangan Wonwoo. Kakinya tiba-tiba lemas. Ia serasa sulit untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu lelah berlari sampai gemetaran dan lemas seperti ini," batin Mingyu sambil berjalan mendekat.

" _Uisa-nim_ , apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian menutup wajah Wonwoo-ku seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara bergetar hebat.

Dengan kaki yang terasa berat, Mingyu mendekati ranjang Wonwoo. Di atasnya, Wonwoo masih memejamkan mata. Mingyu panik karena kain putih menutupi seluruh tubuh Wonwoo. Pemuda yang matanya memerah itu menyingkirkan tubuh para perawat.

Tangan Mingyu bergetar hebat. Ia menyingkap kain putih yang menutupi tubuh Wonwoo. "Kalian membuat Wonwooku tidak bisa bernafas kalau menutupnya seperti ini," ucap Mingyu.

" _Uisa-nim_ , kenapa kalian melepas semua alat yang ada di tubuh Wonwoo? Dan kalian mengatakan selang ini untuk membantu Wonwoo bernafas. Jadi kenapa kalian melepasnya?"

Mingyu menatap perawat dan dokter satu persatu. Namun semua yang ada di ruangan itu memilih membuang wajah. Bahkan ada beberapa perawat yang hanya bisa menunduk.

" _Appa_ , lihatlah mereka! Mereka memperlakukan Wonwoo dengan tidak baik. Tubuh Wonwoo jadi dingin seperti ini _Appa_. Wonwoo-ku pasti kedinginan. Tapi mereka malah melepas semua alat bantunya."

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang terkulai lemah. Rasanya jauh lebih dingin di bandingkan terakhir ia menyentuhnya.

Melihat anaknya yang menangis tanpa suara, Siwon membekap mulutnya. Sebelum Mingyu memasuki ruangan, Siwon sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan air matanya. Dan kristal bening itu semakin deras saat keadaan anaknya.

"Jangan seperti ini Mingyu- _ya_. Wonwoo tidak bisa bersama kita lagi."

"Apa maksud _Appa_? Wonwoo tidak seperti itu. Wonwoo menyayangiku. Wonwoo sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku sampai kapanpun. Saat ini Wonwoo hanya lelah saja. Wonwoo masih tidur."

Mingyu mengucapkannya dengan begitu mantap. Meski air mata tidak sejalan dengan kalimatnya. Air mata Mingyu mengalir deras. Wajah tampan seperti Siwon itu tampak begitu kacau.

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Maafkan kami yang tidak bisa menentang kehendak Tuhan."

Bruk…

Tubuh Mingyu langsung merosot. Meski ia masih berpegangan pada pinggiran ranjang Wonwoo, tapi ia tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Yang bisa Mingyu lakukan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Menggumamkan kata 'tidak mungkin' berulang kali.

" _Uisa-nim_ , aku tidak sedang ulang tahun. Katakan pada Wonwoo untuk berhenti bermain-main. Dia sudah terlalu lama mendiamkanku. Aku merindukannya _Uisa-nim_. Jadi tolong katakan pada Wonwoo untuk membuka matanya."

Bukan hanya Siwon, Jeonghan sudah menangis di sudut ruangan. Ia sering melihat Mingyu menangis di kamar. Tapi baru kali ini melihat Mingyu begitu lemah. Ketakutan, kehilangan, dan kesedihan terlihat jelas di mata Mingyu.

Tangis Mingyu langsung pecah saat perawat kembali menutup tubuh Wonwoo. Telinganya mendengar dengan jelas saat sebuah suara menyebutkan waktu meninggalnya Wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Saat ranjang Wonwoo di bawa keluar ruangan, Mingyu hanya bisa terduduk di lantai dan menangis. Bibirnya yang pucat menggumamkan nama Wonwoo berulang kali.

" _Appa_ , bukankah uang _Appa_ banyak? Perusahaan _Appa_ ada di mana-mana. Jadi tolong hidupkan Wonwoo untukku _Appa_. Tolong kembalikan Wonwoo-ku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Wonwoo. Tolong _Appa_!" Siwon tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya mampu menangis melihat anak satu-satunya begitu tersiksa.

"Aku selama ini selalu menuruti kemauan _Appa_. Aku tidak pernah meminta ini dan itu. Hanya satu ini keinginanku _Appa_. Kembalikan sahabatku. Aku harus bagaimana kalau Wonwoo tidak ada? Aku harus bagaimana _Appa_? Wonwoo-ku tidak ada lagi."

Mingyu menangis tersedu-sedu di ruangan itu. Tangannya mengepal erat. Berulang kali ia memukul dadanya sendiri. Rasa sakit dan sesak itu begitu menyiksanya.

" _Appa_ , _Hyung_ , jelaskan padaku. Tolong jelaskan kenapa Wonwoo tidak mau melihatku lagi?" Jeonghan dan Siwon tidak mampu menjawab. Mereka hanya berdiri sambil ikut menitikkan air mata.

"Saat aku berdiri di depan kelas pertama kali, Wonwoo tidak mau melihatku. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mau melihat dan berbicara padaku. Dan sekarang Wonwoo juga tidak mau melihatku lagi _Appa_. Wonwoo memilih memejamkan mata untuk selamanya dari pada melihatku. Apa Wonwoo membenciku _Appa_? Apa Wonwoo benar-benar tidak mau melihatku lagi _Appa_? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak katakan apa salahku? Apa dia lebih bahagia dengan menutup mata selamanya? Tolong jelaskan padaku _Appa_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bilang kau bidadari tidak bersayap karena selalu menyayangiku dan mendoakanku. Lalu apa sebutan untukku?" ucapan Mingyu yang terdengar begitu lemah tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Hanya angin yang menyapa wajahnya.

"Aku juga selalu menyayangimu. Meski aku selalu menangis karenamu, aku masih menyayangimu seperti dulu. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu."

Mingyu menatap air di hadapannya. Air yang tampak begitu tenang. Seperti dirinya saat ini. Hanya berdiri memegangi pembatas jembatan. Seorang diri tanpa teman.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan aku juga masih membutuhkan penjelasan darimu. Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak mau berbicara dan menatap mataku. Jadi aku akan mencarimu. Aku akan menyusulmu untuk mendengar jawaban itu."

Mingyu tersenyum. Senyum tipis yang beberapa hari ini tidak tampak. Namun tidak ada yang melihatnya. Malam yang sepi bahkan tanpa cahaya rembulan.

"Kau abadi di dalam hatiku. Tapi aku harus tetap menemuimu. Aku ingin bersamamu."

Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Matanya terbuka saat merasakan ada yang mendekat. Saat membuka mata, ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda manis yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Wonwoo."

"Aku di sini. Jadi kau tidak perlu menyusulku. Aku sudah berada di sini Gyu- _ie_."

Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis. Senyum yang dulu selalu ia perlihatkan untuk Mingyu-nya. Tangan putihnya terulur ke arah Mingyu. Tanpa ragu, Mingyu langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Ada yang menganggap ini Romance?

Sebenarnya ini Friendship. Tapi kalau ada yang merasa ini Romance, maafkan aku. Otak Meanie shipperku terlalu mendominasi.

Ada yang tahu ending sesungguhnya cerita ini?


End file.
